


A Different Kind of Strong

by SlytherclawPrincess



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sif is a bitch, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawPrincess/pseuds/SlytherclawPrincess
Summary: Dashingfrost and BAMF!Loki, what else could you ask for





	A Different Kind of Strong

**Author's Note:**

> After 3 months, I present to you the wip.

Loki knew he shouldn’t have let Thor drag him here. Thor had just come barging into his room, demanding Loki to leave his books and join Sif and the Warriors Three on a quest for some inane prize. Loki himself was content to stay with his books and studies. He was well aware that Sif wasn’t very fond of him, always calling him ergi and saying he could never win in battle with his lanky physique. Loki simply said nothing back and ignored her. Loki, however, could never deny his brother anything. It’s like denying a puppy, and he wasn’t a heartless bastard. So he went with Thor to meet the warriors, not missing the look of disdain sent by Sif and the smile from Fandral. After watching Sif throw herself at Thor and listening to Volstagg tell him how skinny he is, they were off.

“So where exactly are we going, brother?” Loki asked, “You haven’t told me of any plans.”

Before Thor could answer the question, Sif spoke. “What’s wrong, Loki? Afraid of a little surprise?” She spoke condescending, smirk on her lips.

“Sif…” Fandral started, but was cut off by Loki.

Loki sighs. “I enjoy a surprise just fine, Sif, I just think I should know what we are walking into before we go.” Sif just rolls her eyes. Fandral sends an apologetic look at Loki, but he just waves it off. Hogun says nothing, simply following Thor and thinking. Volstagg is telling some story to pass the time but Loki isn’t truly paying attention. He was wondering what the damage would be after this trip. After walking for a few hours (or minutes, it’s all the same to him), they come across a cave. Thor was about to charge in, but a pale hand stopped him.

“Brother-“ Thor began. “No. We don’t know what it in there and if anything in there can bring us harm.” Loki explains. Sif snorts.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport! Unless you are afraid.” Sif says, baiting Loki.

He however didn’t rise for it. “I’m just thinking reasonably, something you never seem to do.” Loki smiles, mischief in his emerald eyes.

“Now you-“ Sif starts, unsheathing her sword.

She stops short when Hogun speaks up behind her. “Did you hear that?” There is silence for a moment, then a thump.

“What is that sound? Loki this better not be one of your tricks.” Volstagg murmurs.

Thor turns his back on the cave to see the others staring at him. Or behind him. “What is it?” Thor questions. Loki spoke, voice low.

“We need to leave, now.”

“What do you mean, we have only arrived?”

“Yes, but if we stay, I doubt we will to another day.” Loki speaks in hushed tones. Before Thor could ask what he meant, a large tail hit him causing him to fly across the forest, hitting the tree with such a force it snapped. They looked up to see what had hit Thor.

Of all the things, Loki thought, it would be a dragon. The dragon stood at 3 stories high and had bright yellow eyes in contrast to its obsidian scales. It’s massive wings stretched 25 yards out and black smoke left it’s nose with every breath.

Before Loki could say anything, Volstagg charged forward. “FOR ASGARD!” He bellowed, running toward the dragon only for the dragon to breathe out a puff of smoke toward him, clouding his vision.

This caused the other warriors to attack, Loki trying to tell them to stop. Why do I have to do everything myself? Loki thought to himself before casting an invisibility spell over himself.

He ran over to Thor first, making sure there was still a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the slow but steady thrum under his fingers. Loki then casts an invisibility spell over his brother and turns his attention to the others. Sif and Volstagg had charged toward the dragon while Fandral was coming from the back. Hogun was perched in a tree, bow drawn back. At once, the four attacked the beast. Sif and Volstagg had gone for the beast’s neck and head while Fandral went for the midsection. Hogun was shooting at the head but the arrows didn’t seem to penetrate the skin. This did nothing to dampen the warriors’ spirits.

Loki almost felt his heart stop as the beast's mighty wings knock Fandral across the forest. He ran over to him, letting out a ragged breath as he saw his brown eyes open slowly. Running a quick scan over him, he teleported behind the dragon, throwing a poisoned knife in its wing. The dragon let out a screech, smoke billowing out if his nose. Loki scaled the dragon's back, pressing his hands to It's head. Casting a strong sleeping spell, the dragon slowly started lowering itself to the ground.

Hogun stopped shooting the dragon, Volstagg stopped screaming, and Sif slowly sheathed her sword. Loki slid down the dragon's back, dropping his invisibility spell, and ran toward Thor. He lightly patted his cheek.

Blue eyes looked up at him with a drowsy smile. “Are you alright, brother?” Loki queried worriedly. He was answered with a nod and a grin. Satisfied, he moved to check Fandral but heard Sif talking.

“Once again his tricks spoil our fun. Coward.”

Loki sighed and before he could say anything, Fandral spoke up. “You know what Sif? I've grown tired of this, always putting Loki down for his cunning. Those “tricks”, as you put it, saved our lives. Furthermore, he is your prince, same as Thor, yet you wouldn't dare treat him with such disrespect. It amazes me that he hasn't had you tried for treason. Now, instead of acting like a spoiled brat, show your prince some appreciation.” Fandral stood up, asking Loki if he was well before the pair helped Thor up. Loki heales the cut on Thor's head and the trio left, the others following behind them.

Loki leaned over. “You know, you had no reason to stick up for me back there. I'm used to it by now.” Fandral just smiled. “You deserve to be appreciated properly, my prince.” Loki felt a blush crawl up his neck, but stayed silent. Soon the group was approaching the castle grounds. Sif and the Warriors went to the training grounds, Fandral waving to Loki as he left. Loki helped Thor to his chambers, scanning over him and giving him ice for the swelling. The thunderer was soon asleep, and Loki left silently. 

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Loki could hear the cheers of the feast from garden. He had snuck out earlier that night, preferring the solitude. He sat in the garden, enjoying the silence. Sif had apologized for her behavior, seemingly choking on her words. He simply waved her off and swept it under the rug. Lost in thought, he didn't hear Fandral walk up next to him. His voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Its beautiful. I'm thankful to see this sight everyday.” Fandral mused from behind him.

“The garden is lovely this time of year.” Loki agreed.

Fandral laughed. “I didn't mean that sight my prince.” He tentatively looked over at Loki, blushing slightly. He opened his hand in request, a silent plea. Loki laid his hand in the other, a small smile on his face.

“Oh.” He said, berating himself for such a answer. Fandral simply smiled brightly, his entire face lighting up in the darkness. Loki closed his eyes as he leaned on his shoulder, his small smile only visible in the moonlight illuminating his features.

Loki looked up at Fandral through a curtain of dark hair. “Thank you, for earlier.” Fandral sweeped the hair behind his ear.

“My pleasure, my prince.”

He slowly leaned down, and Loki tilted his head up. The two shared a short but sweet kiss.

 

They would share many more that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd that's all kids. Hoped you liked it, thanks for reading. Later


End file.
